Fangirls: The Real Antagonists
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Fangirls have been known to ruin reputations, kill plots and invent new characters.  Let's look into their strange genus.
1. The Elusive Xemsai Species

A/N: PURE PARODY GUYS!

Summary: Fangirls have been known to ruin reputations, kill plots and invent new characters. Let's look into their strange genus.

::::::::::

Fangirls: The Real Antagonists

:::::

Chapter 1: The Elusive Xemsai Species

:::::::::

They are few and inbetween but get them in a room with a canon pairings fan and let the fur fly! 

Let's get into the basics of a Xemsai fan:

They like pairing together Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII and Saix, his second-in-command

They believe somehow, somewhere, this will led to them being canon

They refuse to believe Saix was ever going to kill Xemnas

They both are extremely, no doubt, gay.

Now let's observe how they ruin the poor characters:

::Saix

Is a loyal subordinate, follows every and I mean every, order. (Usually refers to Xemnas as Superior or Sir although this is never really hinted at in the game)

Is a whore

Is a sexual deviant and needs constant sex from Xemnas

Is overly girly and at times dramatic, even though he's not supposed to have a heart/emotions

Is a werewolf, although lupine characteristics are never mentioned in the game

A dog…literally

Belongs solely to Xemnas and Xemnas alone…

::Xemnas

Obviously is a rapist or pervert in disguise

Is not menacing, or if he is that's because he's raping Saix

Raping Saix means he loves him

Being Superior means he can have anyone he wants and everyone obeys him

He often indulges in naked moon-gazing with Saix

He is not to be taken seriously as a leader, thus his name is anagrammed to Mansex, because he loves having sex with men.

::The Plots that Revolve around them:

Rape, because every relationship starts out with it

Someone 'accidently' finds themselves feeling 'emotions'

They were in a relationship, something happens, i.e. Sora and the gang show up

Food and sex

Sex and more sex, they are secret nymphomaniacs after all

Mpreg…..because THAT'S possible

Love children conceived in a lab, thanks to Vexen, that's all he's good for apparently

Their previous love affairs as Xehanort and Isa or Terra and Xehanort or Terra and Isa…doesn't matter, those fans are a separate sub-species.

/What these fans do in their spare time:

Draw pictures of these characters in inappropriate positions or just having hardcore sex, or their children, or inappropriate jokes revolving around sex

Make RPs revolving around these characters and their sex lives

Dedicate shrines to them in their homes, either in the form of pictures or plush, sometimes a combination of the two

Yell at the AkuRoku species and point out that their likes are 'pedophilic' and that Axel was cruel for dumping Saix, this obviously led to Saix seeking comfort..with Xemnas….makes perfect sense!

::::

Scientist: After observing these things, what do you two have to say to this species?

Xemnas and Saix sat across from her, frowning and looking as if they were disgusted. Xemnas opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. Saix rolled his eyes, "I wanted to kill him and overthrow the Organization. I have no emotions and no lust. I was human in my previous life as Isa."

The scientist nodded vigorously, scrambling to write down his own thoughts, "Yes, go on…"

Saix growled, "That's all I have to say on the matter."

The scientist looked disappointed, "So…are you attracted to him-"

::::::::::

After I recovered from the Claymore to my face, I decided to continue exploring this interesting genus.

What species should I explore next?


	2. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
